


It Must Be Bunnies

by ladyoneill



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Banter, F/M, Future Fic, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're out of stasis and everything is peaceful and so very boring, so James starts running through unexplored sections of the ship and finds she isn't alone in doing so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Must Be Bunnies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



> My brain is weird sometimes. This is not what I planned. It's silly and light but I think I hit the requests. Sadly no real smut, but happy relationship building and no Chloe bashing, so I hope I kept to the intent of the options.

A month ago they were released from stasis on the edge of a new galaxy. A month of getting to know each other again. A month of exploring new worlds.

A month of peace.

There were no enemies here. At least, not yet.

James was a cynic. She was also a soldier, and for a soldier to have nothing to fight, could lead to malaise. The worst thing they'd come across was some kind of large cat that attacked the landing party a couple worlds back. It had charged them and one shot between the eyes had taken it down.

Not much of a challenge.

So, when not on duty--and duty on the ship was dull and predictable now that they had enough food, water and air--she worked out, mostly running. She borrowed Park's iPod--the scientist had similar taste in music--and ran. One mile, two, five, ten.

And the distance inevitably took her to new parts of the ship. Of the sections not open to space, they figured they'd explored only about ten percent of the interior, and now that they had control, they knew what portions to avoid. That still left miles and miles of corridors and rooms.

As she ran, James realized she was exploring as well. The first time she came back with the location of a storeroom full of cloth, she was cheered by every person sick of wearing the same clothes every day.

Six weeks into their new life, she found out she wasn't the only one running the unknown corridors of Destiny when she ran--literally--into Scott.

They went down in a tangle of sweaty limbs, both gasping for breath and groaning as they hit the floor. A gentleman, he apologized first, but really it wasn't eithers fault.

James ended up chuckling at his attempts at helping her to her feet and he laughed back, a snort at himself for being more gentleman than soldier.

"I was heading back," he said. "Found an observation deck that has some kind of hologram equipment I figure Eli will be interested in."

"I don't think I've seen that, yet."

Smiling, he jerked his head the way he'd come. "It's about a hundred yards that way. Want to see?"

"Sure. Mostly I find empty rooms."

"Lots of those. This thing must have had a crew of four or five hundred."

"You have to wonder what for," she replied as they started jogging slowly down the corridor. "I mean, did they all build the stargates? Or were some family members along for the endless trip? Were there kids?"

"Haven't found anything kid-sized, but it doesn't make sense that they were just stodgy engineers." Scott flipped her a grin. "Enough of our small compliment are having sex; it's a pretty universal need."

Snorting in response, she shot him a side-eye. It had been...since him, for her. The tingle of attraction was still there.

"Think we'll end up with kids?" At his sharp look, she realized what she'd implied and flushed. "I mean, in general."

"Oh...well, yeah. Birth control ran out right before we went into stasis. The colonel isn't even trying to make anyone follow the code of conduct as long as it's consensual between all parties."

"He really doesn't have a leg to stand on with the code," she said a bit derisively. The father of T.J.'s lost baby was a poorly kept secret.

"Yeah." Blushing a bit himself, Scott scratched at the back of his neck. "Had a scare there myself a couple weeks ago."

"Chloe thought she was pregnant?" At his nod, she frowned. "Is that why the two of you split up?"

"I think it was the straw etc." With a sigh, he punched open a door. "It was never the same after she was taken by the aliens. Before stasis we were more like friends with benefits and it just never went back to anything more when we got out. The emotion just kind of...died, I guess. It's fine. We're good at being friends. Here, what do you think?"

The room they entered was a glass bubble on the side of the ship, large and empty except for a couple of lighted consoles on the wall. A bit warily James stepped out onto the glass and had a moment of vertigo, but then took in the sight of the stars zipping by as streams of light and relaxed.

"Why do you think it's got holograms? What, like a holo-deck?"

"Hey, I watched Star Trek as a kid," he said with a grin, "And, no, I pushed a button and a little rabbit like creature hopped past me."

"You know, you could have spaced yourself!" A bit outraged and worried that he'd randomly pushed a button, she rolled her eyes when he just grinned back at her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I was pretty sure the bubble wasn't going to burst."

Rolling her eyes again at his lame joke, James dropped to the floor and stretched her legs out, bending over them to work out the kinks of running several miles. Scott did the same thing and they cooled down, drinking from their water bottles and admiring the view.

"So, are you running so much because you're bored?"

James shrugged again and capped her bottle. "I've read every book everyone has, watched everyone's dvds, there are only so many games of chess you can play against the scientists because they are so damn good at it, and playing poker with rocks has worn thin."

"There's always booze and sex."

"Such a guy," she teased and stretched her hands behind her to lean back and stare at the ceiling. "Go push the button; I want to see the rabbit."

"Might space us," Scott laughed as he jumped to his feet and went over to one of the consoles.

"I trust you." She said it lightly, with a grin, but the smile she got back made her tingle again.

Damn attraction.

Except...

He was no longer with Chloe and didn't seem too heartbroken about it, and she was still alone and lonely.

The glass floor filled with a reddish grass and some little stones and flowers, and through it hopped what did look like a rabbit, except it had no ears and was blue with five toes on each foot.

"Wow."

"Huh, I didn't get the grass and stuff the first time. I wonder if this is a common animal or something from a specific world." Sitting back down next to her, they watched the rabbit frolic and eat grass. When a second one joined it, they began to roll around and play.

And...

"Oh God," James gasped, laughing.

Shaking his head, Scott buried his face in his knees. "So even holo-bunnies fuck like well bunnies."

"I really hope the Ancients didn't have kids stumbling onto this." She was still laughing, though, especially when the one on top stiffened and fell over and the other one gave it a look and hopped off to a fresh batch of grass.

"Maybe this is a sex holo-deck."

James just laughed harder and was soon joined by Scott who was over his embarrassment. When they finally calmed down, she said, "Maybe we should keep this room between ourselves." When he waggled his eyebrows at her, she felt herself flushing again. "Because everyone will stampede here," she drawled.

"Well, we're all pretty bored, so would it be right to withhold the entertainment value of the place? It might show other things."

Pushing to her feet, James went to the console and examined it for a minute before pushing a couple of buttons. The meadow and bunnies disappeared and the room filled with trees, leaving Scott sitting in a clearing. As she rejoined him, two figures entered the clearing. They were about three feet tall and covered in pale pink fur. One was obviously male and the other female and when they dropped to the floor of the clearing on soft looking green grass and started...

"Okay, yeah, it's a sex room," she choked out, but neither of them got up to turn off the hologram. The little aliens were incredibly flexible...

"Um..." Scott glanced over at her and James boldly met his gaze. Slowly his lips formed a smile and hers twisted into a grin.

Neither was sure who made the first move, whose lips sought the first kiss, but, much later, they both agreed that it wasn't just the sex aliens that spurred them on. As they strolled back towards the inhabited sections of Destiny, holding hands, both too tired to jog, Scott leaned down to murmur in her ear, "It was never just sex, Vanessa. I'm sorry I didn't see that before."

"Oh shut up," she laughed, but lightly and with a bump of her hip against his to show him she was teasing. "You really want to prove that to me, Matt, then we don't keep it secret."

"Yeah, not a secret this time." He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.

And, naturally, their comms came on, alerting them to the ship coming into normal space and nearing a planet with a stargate.

"Back to work," she proclaimed, tiredly breaking into a jog.

"Maybe this planet will have rabbit creatures we can eat," he suggested.

"I'm not sure I can eat bunny now, Lieutenant Scott," she replied back with a suggestive grin that made him groan and jog after her.

End


End file.
